


Couldn't Stay Away [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: For Me, It Isn't Over [Podfic] [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because SOMEONE refused to just leave this a not-so-happily ever after, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: "Mr. Barba?"Rafael turned in his chair, away from the frost and fog of his office window, obscuring the view of the snowy city outside. He wondered how long he had been staring, lost in thought. He glanced at his watch and frowned at the time."Is everything alright?" he asked, concerned."Yes," she said at once, but he thought she looked unsure. She took a breath before she spoke again. "Lieutenant Carisi is here to see you."





	Couldn't Stay Away [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Couldn't Stay Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818946) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale), [Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/pseuds/Power-Bottom-Barba), [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> Original author notes:
> 
> After the terrible sadness wrought by Someone Like You, Power-Bottom-Barba was determined to fix it. AHumanFemale, being susceptible to guilt, was easily brought in to lend a hand; Robin Hood (kjack89), despite lacking a soul and seeing no need to apologize or fix any of the pain she had a direct hand in inflicting, somehow decided to help as well.
> 
> This fic is the result.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

This is the podficced version of AHumanFemale, Power-Bottom-Barba's, and Robin Hood's _Couldn't Stay Away_.

Length: 25:03

Access links: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rAMPW5RNb09J4bSUd8AfcAI-Zevaq5EO) (23MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader notes:
> 
> Part three up later today, but until then, part two to tide you over.
> 
> I know, I know. I'm trash for this fic, I just couldn't help it! 
> 
> Also, I never sleep.


End file.
